GUN and their secret
by Golbezandcrew
Summary: GUN attacks Rouge in her home! They take Shadow away and destroy alot! Where will this lead? ShadowXFan character
1. Destroy

**Ok this story is the one that got flamed, now I am working hard to fix all my stories. I still don't know why I got flamed... If you don't like something about my story. Please email me, It's alot easier.**

**Diclaimer: Sonic and crew belongs to SEGA, Celestial belongs to CelestialTheHedgird and others obviously belongs to me.**

**Please be noted this is a Shadow and Fancharacter coupling if you don't like it, go elsewhere. no one is telling you to read my stories. I only borrowed Celestial instead of bothering to make my own. Because I want to limit myself at how many Sonic Fancharacters I make and She's perfect for the part.**

**I'm also insulting Omega to a high point but he will be fixed later. So Omega lovers... LEAVE ME ALONE! I like Omega.**

Station Square, probably better known as the city of misfortune due to all the evil things that happen here. Plagued by robots, powered by creatures. On the constant watch for Robotnik, the evil mad scientist normally just known as Dr. Eggman.

There are, of course, the good creatures that stand above to throw down Dr. Eggman and stop him from completing his plans for world domination.

World hero with friends that will follow him to the end... our hero, hero of the world on several accounts. The blue speedy hedgehog known as Sonic the Hedgehog always manages to pull through and save the day.

Sonic's best friend and with mechanical technology rivaling that of Dr. Eggman, Tails 'Miles' Prower, he himself has defeated countless enemies by his hero and idle.

Self proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic and often getting herself into trouble. Amy Rose has a soft heart and will stop at nothing, until Sonic is hers.

Guardian of the Master Emerald and a great fighter too, Knuckles the Echidna protects the Master Emerald with the help of Chaos and Tikal.

All very well known heros who will save the day again and again as the sun rises and sets, but there are some of course that are heros but prefer to be left alone.

Government spy and great treasure hunter, Rouge the Bat avoids the media due to her position.

Ultimate life form created 50 years ago by Professor Gerald Robotnik, Shadow the hedgehog with his Chaos abilities can warp time and space with the help of the Chaos Emeralds endless power.

Ultimate E-series robot, E-123 Codename: Omega, not well known as a hero.

As the world unfolds we can see any one of these heros fighting for the safety of this planet. We can watch as the world can be destroyed or we can choose to help protect it.

But what if, just what if, the ones you were protecting were the ones behind the destruction. The ones behind the pain...

**Night Babylon**

A hot summer breeze blows around Station Square telling its occupants to either stay in the shade or inside. The wind makes the grass sway ever so slightly, the trees roar with the wind, leaves falling in warning of Autumns golden haze.

A small child of 13 rides along the sidewalks, ignoring the summer music. A cap facing backwards covering up his short blonde hair, a plain blue shirt showing the heros face, protects him from the burning sun. Plain jeans and white sneakers. His grey

bike helping him to slide down the path that he takes daily easily.

He reaches into his bag and pulls out a roll of paper, tossing it to his left it hits...a window, smashing it completely. The boy noticing what he had done, rides off as fast as he can.

A loud scream echoing from the said building. A face of a familar white bat walks out and slams the front door. "You IDIOT! I'm cancelling my prescription!" She raised her fist in anger and stomped back into the building.

It wasn't really just a normal building, here where Rouge lived and rumored that Shadow also resided there. Its lights off for the day as they only came on at night. Club Rouge could be read easily enough. For as obvious as it was, it made the perfect

hide out sometimes. I mean why would Rouge be in club Rouge?

The side window smashed due to the boys carelessness, a few of the other windows had masking tape or duck tape on them but that was due to something else...

"Stupid kid..." She murmured and closed the door. The inside of the club could be no better described other than freestyle. Clothing, paper, empty boxes, various other things that you wouldn't even see at a circus and of course now she has glass added

to that collection.

She started to walk towards the couch when a pile of clothing pounced. "BOO!" It shrieked in a weird voice. Rouge screamed in a mixture of suprise and fright.

"HAHAHA!" The voice laughed. Rouge pouted and kicked the creature, the clothes fell from the thing revealing none other than Omega.

"Shadow!" Rouge shouted up the stairs.

"What?" Came the reply as Shadow came down the stairs two steps at a time.

"What the hell did you do to Omega?" She peered angrily at the hedgehog.

"Well at least he's moving now..." Shadow looked at the robot strangely dancing in the filth. "But now I'm regreting it..." he added.

"What the hell did you do anyway?" Rouge also stared at the robot.

"I just cleaned him out thats all..." Shadow looked at Rouge then the robot.

"For YOOUU!" Omega screamed and began spraying water around the room, soaking Shadow and Rouge.

"I'm guna rip you to shreds!" Rouge tackled Omega to the ground. He sprayed the water at Rouge sending her across the room.

"HAHAHA!" Omega picked up the pile of clothes and tossed those at Rouge.

While he was doing that Shadow snuck up behind him. He opened a compartment in the back and pulled a wire. Omegas eyes went blank and he fell to the floor as he disactivated.

"Well it's settled, he's going in the closet." Rouge got out from under all the clothing. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"It's not like it's his fault..." Shadow closed the compartment leaving the loose wire.

"I'm sure if we knew how he ended out in the dumpster out the back then we could fix him but we don't." Rouge made her point.

"You could ask Tails to fix him." Shadow began picking up scattered items.

"And let him end out like that Gimerl thing! No thanks. I could see it now... 'Lets go pick some flowers!'" She kicked most of the filth to the wall.

"SUPRISE!" Omega suddenly jumped up and sprayed none other than hundreds of flowers everywhere.

"OMEGA!" Shadow and Rouge shouted as they were literly covered in flowers.

**Elsewhere**

The wind blew fast as the boy rode fast down the sidewalk, a stray newspaper hits him in the face causing him to lose control and hit a pothole.

The boy flew and landed smack into the corner of the intersection, just as he was getting up, five trucks with GUN imprinted on the side drove passed and down the way he came.

He grabbed his bag and now destroyed bike and ran away as fast as his legs could take him.

The tyres slid along the road, sending pieces of gravel and rubbish in a small rush of wind. People rushed to any nearby buildings as the trucks continued down the road.

**Night Babylon**

Shadow shook off the flowers and glared at Omega, The robot had resumed dancing in a strange manner. "What could have possibly caused Omega to be this way is beyond me..."

Rouge popped out of a pile of flowers and clothing. "I've had it up to here with that robot!" She angrily kicked most of the clothing aside and brushed off the flowers. She stomped over to Omega and kicked him hard making a loud 'dong' sound like a bell.

Shadow raised and eyebrow and looked at her questionably. "That wasn't a very smart thing to do now, was it?"

Rouge grabbed her foot and jumped about before landing on the floor. "Oh _YA'_ Think?"

He chuckled and opened the compartment in the back of Omega. "Strange... pulling out that wire should have stopped him..."

Omega stood still and turned his head around without moving his body.

The door suddenly burst open and about ten to twenty men with guns ran in. They stopped in a line along the door and wall, aiming their guns at the trio. Their uniforms plain gray with GUN inprinted on the shirts and right trouser leg.

Three of the soldiers moved away from the door as another figure walked in. "Well well well... What do we have here..."

"Hey what are you bums doing here!" Rouge stood up and marched up to the darker figure which strangely was around the same size.

"We are here for Project Shadow, since you refuse to 'hand' him over." The obvious female removed her ebony beret revealing a bat with similar stature to Rouge, her black furr covering most of her head and a large amount of hair coming off as a fringe, right between the ears. The rest of her hair tied back into a ponytail. Her bat wings hid very well along the back of her uniform.

"_PROJECT_ Shadow is under my watch mind you!" Rouge glared at the darker look alike.

"Sorry but I have my orders." The dark bat pulled out a gun and aimed it at Rouge, right between the eyes. "And my orders state that I must bring back Project Shadow."

"Just who the hell do you think you are!" Rouge swatted away the gun like it was nothing.

The black bat pulled out a small leather like wallet. She flipped it open. "I am Mascara... I am higher than you know Rouge." A badge with GUN imprinted on it shone from the small amount of light.

"I don't give a crap what you think!" Rouge was feeling rather annoyed to tha fact she had already had enough problems today.

"Open fire!" Mascara Shouted and almost instantly each soldier began shooting.

Rouge ducked and held her head. Luckily, she only got nicked by one bullet or two.

After the firing stopped, Rouge opened her eyes and looked over at the black agent. She was wearing the most annoying grin. Something that sounded like a plop made Rouge look behind her. On the messy floor... Shadow was laying near Omega, which had a few bullet holes in him.

She gasped and quickly ran over to him. She could hear that evil bat chuckling... She was so annoying!

"Shadow?" He apparently was shot... Alot.

"Come on Shadow, say something!" She patted his cheek softly in an attempt to wake him.

She gasped as Shadow eyes just shot open. He was looking at a wall... He narrowed his eyes and glared over at Mascara... Which no longer had a smart look on her face.

He got up with almost no trouble at all. "You..." Shadow whispered... Anger very noticable on his face and voice.

"Chaos spear!" He shouted and instantly jagged golden spears flew at the large group.

Some soldiers fell down with no marks from the attack but others were fortunate and dodged.

"Chaos..." Shadow was about to attack again... The barrage of bullets silencing the dark hedgehog. Rouge screamed the second the firing began... Omega... Seemed to be disactivated.

'Shadow get up...' Rouge was pleading in her mind, she didn't want these losers to win. He was laying there for possibly longer than necessary. 'Come on!'

From her hiding spot behind Omega, Rouge watched as Shadow, yet again got up... He looked really...really in lack of a better word, angry...

A few darts were implanted into his skin. In a matter of seconds Shadow pulled them out, where they then, ended out on the floor.

He stomped over to the bat known as Mascara. She, of course looked shocked but nothing compared for another minute.

Shadow stopped only a few steps away from her. He was breathing hard and had alot of blood on him.

Without warning he pulled back his arm and moved it quickly forward and punched Mascara hard on the jaw. Causing her to fall back and land on the floor in a bunch. "You a-" She silenced herself as Shadow fell to the ground, very still.

She smiled. "So those professors arn't hopeless..."

Rouge was about to jump out and try fight them off. "Don't bother Rouge!" She looked from her hiding place and all the soldiers had their guns aimed in her direction.

"You won't get away with this!" Rouge shouted from behind Omega.

"Watch me." Mascara said in a 'I totally owned you' way.

She walked out with a small majority of the GUN soldiers, one of which was carrying Shadow.

There were still ten soldiers standing along the wall. All of a sudden they open fire. The walls broke, the roof crumbled and in a few minutes, Rouges club was reduced to a pile of garbage with one wall.

The ten soldiers stood at attention and then exited...

**Later**

As the hours passed, the police cleaned the area. Using machines to lift up the large rocks.

Sonic was nearby, on a lonely rooftop. Unfortunately he had not heard of this until recently. He was fighting Eggman earlier that day. If not for that he surely could have helped, would have...

Amy and Tails were already helping the police with the rocks. "Even though Rouge tried to kidnap my baby... She didn't deserve this..."

Tails just nodded. He moved another rock into a wheelbarrow and then proceeded to lift more rocks but as he tried to lift one... It moved...

He squeeled and leapt back. Amy just stared at him. "You find something Tails?"

"That rock... It moved!" Tails pointed to just a ordinary rock.

"Oh come off it Tails, everyone know rocks don't live, they don't breath, they can't do anythi-Aah!" She squeeled as the rock moved. This time she saw it.

Tails stuck out his tongue. "Told you!"

Amy walked up to the rock and poked it. It shifted a little. "What in th-" She was stopped short as the rocks lifted and standing before Tails and Amy was none other than Omega. A bit dirty and dinted but other than that he was fine.

"Omega!" Tails looked in awe at the robot in front of him. "How did you survive?"

"GUN!" Omega spoke in his monotone voice.

"Gun? Yeah, guns destroyed this place but where is Rouge and Shadow." Amy walked beside Omega and looked down the hole he came out of.

"Shadow..." Omegas voice sounded a little strange to be monotone.

Tails walked around to the back of the robot, avoiding the hole. "Well this should help." He saw the wire hanging out of the compartment. Upon opening the compartment, something large and grey fell out. Tails stepped back but doing so... He fell into the hole.

"Wow... There is more room in there than I thought..." The pile of grey fluff was Rouge.

"Rouge! Your okay!" Amy came up and was about to help her up but seeing the dirt that was on her... Didn't.

"Those bums! They will pay!" Rouge got up and shook off but some of the dirt remained. "Oh and thanks Omega." Rouge patted the robot on the back twice then walked off, Omega following.

"New objective..."

"Destroy GUN..." Rouge interrupted.

"Destroy GUN?" Omega would have tilted his head if he could.

"Yeah..."


	2. GUN Base

**I am... More than anything else... Hurt... Not by what anyone has said but by the fact we lost all the data on the computer. Shadow art that I had collected for over a year on various Shadow sites, sprites that took me months of work, four stories including this chapter...were lost... But eh! I'll see what I can remember. Lost cavern is going to take a lot longer because I was almost done with it... I'm going to make sure I backup now...**

**From what I remember... I had to say about Omega, because of making him stupid last chapter... Now, in sonic battle in Rouge story mode then she says how one of the Gamma robots look like Omega, then sometime later someone says that Eggman used pieces from an old robots, even our poor Omega. So I made Omega some how turn up in the dumpster but the only thing was he was missing a lot of pieces! So Shadow replaced what he could and Omega somehow got his clawed hands on some flowers and water. So really I would be putting out of character if I made him work perfectly fine and I have a reason he's silly. Don't worry either... He gets fixed properly later. If he gets fixed too soon he wouldn't be able to help.**

They walked far enough away from the destroyed area. It did not take Rouge long to get suspicious of the large robot, she spun on her heel and watched as he stopped not to close to her. "What is going on? Earlier you just wanted to make a mess of everything and now your actually following me? Not to mention listening to me?"

Omega beeped a few times before responding. "Shadow said we are a team and that I should listen."

"Aw! He said that." She couldn't help feeling a little happy from that.

"Then he said only to listen to Rouge when she is saying something important because she might just be saying something stupid."

Her face changed within the amount of second it took him to say the last part of his sentence. "Okay... We go rescue Shadow and then I kick his sorry butt." Rouge was about to continue walking but was interrupted by Omegas obnoxious laughter. "What?" She said rather angrily and glared at the robot.

"You said sorry butt...and butts can't be sorry!" He continued to laugh until something landed in front of them.

"So GUN has captured Shadow?" The blue hedgehog himself was standing in their path.

"You shouldn't listen to other peoples conversations, it's rude." Rouge shoved Sonic to the side as she went passed.

"And ignoring your friends isn't?" Sonic snickered a little.

"He has a point." Omega commented. Then walked up to beside Sonic.

"Hey think of it this way... He seems to listen to me." Sonic leaned against Omega. Sonic looked quite proud of himself until he felt claws encircle him. "Huh?" Omega picked he up and held him to his face.

"You are the colour of two things..." Sonic looked at the robot queerly as it spoke. "The colour of late afternoon sky and the colour of the ocean."

"Yeah... I guess I am... Umm...will you put me down now?" Sonic pointed to the ground in an attempt to reason with Omega.

"HEY!" Omega turned his head around and looked at the intruder of his 'fun'. "Put my Sonic down." Amy stood beside Tails, her hammer in hand.

Omega turned around completely and walked over to Amy. "Here. All yours." He put Sonic down right next to Amy. Amy happily took advantage of the situation and grabbed Sonics hand. "Well maybe he isn't so bad." Sonic and Tails both rolled their eyes.

Rouge clapped a few times then turned to the way she was originally heading. "Come on Omega. We got a ultimate life form to save."

"Affirmative!" Omega turned away from trio and followed Rouge... They could hear him talking to her from where they were. "The pink one looks like a lollipop and the other one looks like an orange."

"Well... That was weird... What happened to Omega?" Tails scratched his head and looked at Sonic for maybe a suitable answer but instead Sonic just shrugged.

**Office building just on the outskirts of Station Square**

Two figures approached a building, from where they stood they could see the windows of the second floor. There seemed to be nothing else...just two floors?

"This is the place." Rouge walked forward to the double doors.

"This is what place?" Omega spun his head around.

Rouge looked over her shoulder at the robot. "Well... Never mind just follow me."

The two entered the building, the walls were a white in colour but had tiny blue dots all over, the floor had white tiles with the same pattern and there was a desk just opposite of the door and two hallways leading off left and right. "It's abnormally cold in here..."

"It's called air conditioning." She walked over to the desk. "And don't-" She was cut off by a crash as one of the walls went down. "Touch anything..."

A blue echidna sat at the front desk, obviously the secretary. She stared at the destruction that the robot caused. "Can I help you?" She looked at her computer screen for a second before focusing on them entirely.

"Why yes, I think you can." Rouge walked over to the desk and leaned on it casually. "I'm from the government, you might know me. I'm Rouge the bat." She leaned forward using the desk for support. "I'm sure I'm on that computer if you want to check." She looked at her tag. "Lela."

Lela typed a few commands into the computer and sure enough a file came up on Rouge the bat. "Government Spy Rouge. Works for government secretly. Has high access to any GUN base..." She scrolled down the page. "She currently has the duty of watching over the GUN project; Shadow..." Her eyes went wide. "GUN Project? Shadow?" She looked at Rouge and at the robot. "Don't tell me he escaped?"

Rouge looked at her, dullness in her eyes. "Can I just talk to the leader?"

"Oh my gosh... I mean, of course." She picked up the phone that was on her left and pressed a single button. "Good afternoon sir... Yes... Yes those came in this morning... Sir...there is Rouge the bat to see you... No she is here now... Thank you." She put the phone down with a click and looked at Rouge. "Go on in. It's down that hall. "She pointed to Rouges left.

"Thanks." Rouge began to walk down the hallway.

"Wait! Don't leave your robot!" She shouted, Rouge came back quickly.

"Omega you're meant to follow me." The robot finally moved and proceeded down the hallway with Rouge. Lela picked up the phone again.

"Hi! I'd like to get someone in here that can fix a wall... Thanks!" She hung up the phone and then began typing away on the computer but actually just playing solitaire.

**Second floor office room**

The duo entered the double doors, making a loud screech as a broken piece of metal scrapped against the tiled floor. Red tiles spread about the floor that clashed badly with the cream coloured walls and brown roof. A single wooden desk was opposite of them, its polished surface reflecting the roof and the light grey fox sitting in the black chair.

"Good afternoon Rouge. What can I do for you." He didn't even look up from the papers on his desk.

"Well... You can tell your little prissy..." She resisted from swearing as she walked up to the wolf. "Okay here's the boot. Some bat came round my place and attacked and destroyed everything I own... You can think you are lucky that my jewels aren't kept there..." She put her hands on the papers and the wolf looked up at her. "Apparently... She tried to kill me... She also took Shadow and claimed that..."

The wolf raised an eyebrow. "That?"

"That she was from GUN!" She hit the desk and a few items went flying. "If you don't give me Shadow. Then I will get this robot to destroy everything here, including your cute little secretary." Rouge pointed to Omega who was apparently arranging some weapons at the time. "Here name is Mascara; I want her fired."

"Mascara?" The wolf sighed. "Look Rouge... Mascara was fired two months ago when she demanded that we capture Shadow and take control of everything... I declined and fired her... No one has seen her since..."

"WHAT? But she had GUN soldiers, a GUN badge and I know I saw the trucks."

"Some trucks?"

"Yeah the big grey ones that have the emblem on the side."

"I saw some of them come in this morning...but I know that I didn't order anything... My secretary confirmed me. I'm wondering that maybe Mascara is working with some of my more demonic workers... The ones only doing it for money..." He stroked his furry chin as he thought it through.

"That doesn't work... Where would she get the funding..."

"Oh, that's easy. She inherited her family fortune when her parents died."

"Let's go ask my secretary." He jumped over the desk, just missing Rouge but failed a landing and fell down.

"Why don't we just use your computer..." She looked at the wolf funny and pointed to his computer.

"Mines broken and hers doesn't freeze." He got up from the floor and dusted himself off. "By the way... My name is Cress." He looked at the robot. "And who is this mass of destruction?"

Omega turned to the wolf known as Cress and aimed his arm at him, set in gun mode. "Omega." Rouge heard Cress scream as a loud explosion took place.

When the smoke cleared flowers floated from the roof. "Wow, that's clever..." Cress checked that he was okay then looked at Rouge. "Do you purposely make him do that to scare people."

"I wish..." They all left the room, making sure to close the door on the way out...crushing the nice flowers by doing so.

It didn't take them long to reach the secretary. "Oh! Good afternoon sir." She stood up to greet him.

"Hey Lela... Can I use your computer..." She moved away and swang the seat for him to sit on. "Thank you. You can have a second lunch if you want."

"Yes sir." She went off down the same hallway they came from.

"Okay, what I'm going to show you... You can't tell anyone." He opened a folder and a box popped up asking for a password. Cress quickly slid his fingers over the keys to hide the letters. When the file opened, one program sat inside. He clicked on it twice and a new window appeared.

"So what is it exactly." Rouge watched from over his shoulder.

"Camera program, I have cameras throughout most of this building." He covered his mouth and moved a little closer to Rouge. "Don't tell the staff... They don't know."

"I won't tell if you don't have any in the bathrooms." She stood straight and crossed her arms.

"Oh please... That is clear violation of privacy."

"I want a yes or no."

"No." He stated simply.

Cress clicked on a number around the middle of the screen. "Is it me or do you hear beeping?" Rouge flicked her ears around but heard nothing and shook her head. "Okay just me then." He typed in the time when the trucks just parked at the back of the building.

"That's her!" Rouge pointed to the fuzzy screen, the black bat easily seen. The soldiers carried something into the building but could not be seen from the camera point.

Cress quickly changed to a different camera and set a time only minutes after the event outside. "So that's what Shadow looks like... I've only heard rumours..."

He changed the camera again. This time the soldiers took their load into a door. Cress got up and closed the window. "Hey!"

"I know that room... They are downstairs in the lab testing facility." Cress ran down the right hallway and Rouge followed. She quickly came back and grabbed Omega; she dragged him behind her.


	3. Long ago

**This chapter you'll know the reason why I made Omega crazy... I like him crazy. No that's not the reason; hah that would be silly.**

**I own Mascara, Cress, and Lela...all the ones that aren't part of Sonic Team. Okay? Okay. Celestial belongs to CelestialTheHedgird! Finally! The first one that pops up with wings isn't her. The one named Sky is named after one of my friends, Sky The Hedgehog! Bet you didn't think I liked you that much.**

Rouge followed Cress easily... Now making sure Omega was following was a whole different issue. "OMEGA! Those are plastic flowers! Not real!" Rouge kicked the robot on the side and then grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him down the hallway.

Cress pressed a button on the wall as he stood in front of large double doors of a bronze colour. "The elevator is the quickest way." Everything went dark as the lights went out and the elevator failed. Cress looked at the roof with an annoyed look. "Okay God. We have talked about this... If you want me dead, just say so."

"What?" Rouge stared at the wolf like he was crazy.

"Power failure... That hasn't happened for eleven years...and there was an incident with a priest; where he got shot and after that I've had the worst luck."

"You shot a priest!"

"It was an accident... Anyway we don't have the time to stand here and talk! Let's go." They went through the door that was labelled 'stairs.'

**Deep within the base only minutes before power failure**

_"It looks like him..." _A soft almost silent voice whispered.

"I think it is." Another with a deeper tone of voice whispered.

Shadow flinched a little when something touched his head, most of his body felt numb and his chest hurt badly. _"It is... I thought so." _The soft voice spoke and he felt its hand stroke his head. _"Shadow? It is you, isn't it?"_

"Wha-" Pain struck his chest before he finished speaking, he groaned painfully and curled up.

"I'm not surprised that it hurts..." The coarse voice spoke again. "It looks like they already had a pick at you."

_"Hey, that's not nice... The important thing is you're okay."_ It continued to stroke his head and also hummed quietly.

"Where am I?" Shadow whispered, avoiding the pain.

_"You are... In the depths of a GUN base my friend... Like all of us here..."_ Shadow opened his eyes and was met with a dim light and two dark figures, one large and the other around the same size as himself.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" His eyes focused more and he could see a large bulky creature that resembled a warthog and the other had large eyes and wings but didn't seem to resemble any creature he knew of.

_"It has been too long... None of us could ever recall our names...but we have never forgotten yours..."_ The creatures eyes looked intently into Shadows. _"We lived with you once Shadow... We lived on Ark." _Shadows eyes widened as he stared at the creature.

Despite the pain; Shadow sat up and stared in bewilderment at the two. "Yo-you are from Ark? Where are the others?"

The large creature turned away and the other sighed._ "One by one they never got put back in here... We are the last ones..."_

"I heard once they were kept in the lower levels...but I also heard most of them died..." The larger creature pointed to the walls. "The numbers on the walls are what they gave us... Each one crossed out...didn't come back..." What looked like hundreds or thousands of names crossed out along the walls, only two remained.

_"They used us to try make another Shadow..."_ The winged one sighed again.

"What are they going to do?" Shadow looked for an answer more in the smaller one than the large one.

_"They have tried to make us into something... I have only the brain of a scientist and these wings I cannot use... As for my friend here... He may be large but he cannot lift anything bigger than me... They used us because we were claimed dead... As the others most likely are."_ He sat on the cold steel floor and looked out at the bars. _"Neither of us can get through these bars... They run thousands of volts through them."_

Shadow stood up and looked at the two. "If I find a way out of this cell... Would you know the way out of the base?" The large one looked at him with a look to say he was crazy. He walked towards the bars and grabbed onto them. The smaller creature gasped in shock as zaps and crackles echoed in the empty hall. The room went dark and the two creatures stared as Shadow pulled the bars so they moved into the roof.

"Whoa! I didn't know you could do that!" The bigger one ran out and just looked at Shadow, who smirked with almost demonic intentions. "That way is the way to the lab... So we better try the other way if anything." The smaller one jumped onto the large ones back for a ride, as it was obvious that it was not a good runner.

"Just before we go... What can I call you two?" They all looked at each other.

_"Well... I've always liked the name Cloud...or Sky...but I think Sky is a girls name... How about Justin...or Nathan."_

"Justin and Nathan are fine I think." Shadow nodded at his comment.

"I'm Nathan then..." The smaller one said as they ran down the hall.

**Back with Rouge**

"We should be close soon enough." Cress ran side by side with Omega and Rouge.

"I don't get it... If you're the leader of GUN, how come you're so...happy and energetic."

"I'm actually filling in for the real leader, whoever it is... It had a job to do for some almighty dumb reason."

They spun around a corner, and if not for Rouge, Omega would have gone further. Steel stairs led down to a large area of metal, nothing too important usually except now there was what looked like an army. "I don't get it... They should have come up this way... It's the only way out." A familiar voice echoed.

"It's her..." Rouge growled and pointed to the black bat among the army... Strangely enough, the army were facing away from them.

"Oh whew..." Cress sighed and wiped his head.

"What?"

"Lela isn't down there... Which means she's not against us."

"So?"

"I think she's hot." Cress had a look of happiness playing on his white muzzle.

"Looks like we have company..." Rouge and Cress looked and apparently they forgot where they were...Mascara spotted them easily. "Hmph...and I thought you were dead." She directed her question to Rouge.

"Well sorry but the beautiful have a tendency not to die...unless it's an act." She was about to jump down to take on Mascara but then she noticed all the weapons aimed at them.

"This is not good..." Cress muttered under his breath. Omega pushed him out of the way and swung his arms up in gun mode and shot out. A loud explosion rang out through the complex. As the smoke cleared Cress and Rouge saw that everyone was still standing. "Oh yeah... That was really smart Omega..." Cress slumped and pouted.

"Wow! That's the robot that help defeat Metal Overlord...or so I heard... This thing couldn't defeat a tree! A baby tree!" The worst was not over yet as thousands of flowers fell from the roof and landed amongst the army. Mascara burst out laughing uncontrollably as did some of the other soldiers. It wasn't until that the whole army collapsed that Rouge and Cress looked at Omega.

"Omega..." They said in unison. "Just what did you do?" Rouge walked over to him.

"Flowers are nice!" Omega shouted.

"I want one... Where can I get one?" Cress happily grabbed Omegas' arm and looked at it intently.

"Sorry. He's one of a kind." Rouge pat his back. "Good work Omega." She pulled out her cell phone and punched in what seemed to be a random number. "I need a team sent to GUN base in Station Square." She put it back and looked at the two. Cress of which was still observing Omega while he looked rather bored.

Another rumble but not from the explosion shook the entire building. "What in the heck was that?" Cress whispered. "Just my luck... I get to be head for a day and I get all the bad stuff happening."

**Lowest floor in the base, Minutes before**

"What do you think that explosion was." Justin set down Nathan and looked at the large doors they were stuck at.

_"I don't want to stay around to find out."_ Nathan muttered and walked to the computer.

"Do you know the password?" Shadow walked up beside Nathan and watched as he typed in some simple commands.

_"This is not like Ark, not all the passwords are the same, nor are they names." _Nathan squinted_. "Pick a number between eight and ten."_ He smirked and looked at Justin.

"What? You mean nine?" Nathan laughed a little and typed in a bunch of random numbers and they heard the locks on the door unhinge. "How did you know the password?"

"It came in handy when the scientists here thought I was unconscious." They all stood in front of the door until it was fully opened.

The room had a thin layer of mist along the steel floor, capsules lined the walls but they seemed to be empty. "If they are not here..." Justin muttered. "They are dead."

_"Compared to the hundreds that survived the attacks... It looks like we may be the only ones that survived the experiments..."_ Nathan shivered as their footsteps echoed in the large room.

"Why would they be in here? Why not in a cell like you?" Shadow watched the capsules but every single one seemed to be empty.

_"If they became what they wanted them to be... Then they were to be locked away until the day came where they had enough."_ They walked to the end of the room and in two capsules, two creatures slept in the capsules. The only ones floating in the green liquid. "Well I'll be damned... Two made it..."

One creature had red and yellow wings on its back and a bird like appearance but it still had the look of a human.

The other looked like a black hedgehog with wings and bird feet, her black quills reached her shoulders and her eyes reminded Shadow of Rouge. Her fur was strangely thick, covering her female figure.

Nathan walked over to the capsules and pressed some buttons on the simple console. The liquid vanished into the floor and the creatures slumped in their containers. As soon as the glass slipped into the floor Justin grabbed the two before they fell. He carefully eased them onto the ground.

_"Ugh... These awful scientists just gave them numbers as names... How demonic." _He hissed and knelt down to look at the two.

"Do you know if they are okay?" Shadow whispered.

_"I was on the biology team that studied the very process that made you alive... I think I may know a bit..."_

"You somehow remember all of this but you can't remember who you were?"

_"When you have a choice of things to forget and things to remember... You tend to remember what you don't want to and forget what you want to remember..."_

The two on the floor stirred and groaned a little. The one that looked like a human bird opened his eyes and looked upon his saviour. "Wha-?" He pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Shadow?"

"Long story short... We need to get out of here." Nathan elbowed Justin for saying something so impolite. "Well we do..." He finished under his breath.

The other one sat up immediately and then opened her mouth wide and yawned. She felled back down and curled up. "Just a few more minutes..." She yawned again before dozing off.

_"Wow! She'd be great in the army!"_ Nathan said very sarcastically while poking her in her side. Justin elbowed him this time, only softer.

Her eyes opened wide and she jumped away from them and flew on top of a capsule. Her claws clicked rather loudly on the metal top of the capsule. "Okay... Maybe you're a little right..." Justin whispered to Nathan.

"You're the military? I demand you to let me go!" Her wings visibly tensed and her fur puffed up. She was obviously not hesitating to hurt them.

"We are not part of the military." Shadow stood up and walked near the capsule. "We were all part of Ark... Long ago. We are here to get out." She flew down and walked towards Shadow, each step echoed around the room.

"You're... Shadow?" Shadow only nodded to her question. "I thought I recognized you!" She smiled and then glared at the other three, who just backed away slightly. "Don't mention the army when I'm around." Nathan and Justin gulped and nodded while the other just rolled his eyes.

"We need a way out...don't we?" The human bird looked at the others to confirm his question.

Justin scratched his head and sighed. "Yeah... But it is probably been blocked by now..."

"Nothing to worry about..." He signalled them to come closer, when they did a strong wind blew about them.

_"What the?"_ Nathan shivered and moved closer to Shadow. _"What's going on?"_

"Just don't panic..." He closed his eyes and the wind focused around them; within seconds they could smell the fresh air and feel warm sun of the outside world.

The wind around them acted like glass with leaves and other debris carried in its invisible grasp. _"A-amazing!"_ Nathan carefully touched the wall then recoiled quickly as if expecting something to happen. He placed his hand fully on it. _"This is spectacular!"_

"Pity about the mess..." Justin pointed below to a large hole through the base, most of which was smoking.

"We need to find somewhere to stay." Shadow stated simply with little actual emotion in his voice.

"Where have you been staying?" The girl that was sitting on the ground from the ride asked innocently.

Shadow shrugged. "No where really... That's why we have to find a place; they will probably put us as wanted criminals now."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "I didn't do anything." She growled as Nathan walked close to her.

_"Hi, I'm Nathan."_ He pointed to Justin. _"That's Justin. You already know Shadow and I don't know the other guys name. Do you remember yours?"_ She shrugged and looked at the human bird.

"Hey what's your name?" He shook his head and kept silent. A sudden movement in the wind made them all fall to the floor of the wind wall.

The wind wall disappeared and a land of green trees and grass with nothing but the sound of birds to disrupt them. "Where are we?" Shadow stood up and looked at the serene surroundings.

"I saw an island...so I thought we could stay here." He shook his feathers and puffed them a little before they flattened against his skin.

"We're gunna live here?" The girl whispered as her ears went down. "But what if there are wolves or bats or.. cats that wanna eat me." They all sweat dropped and looked around the area.

"I have the power of the wind...like a bird that uses the wind to travel..." He turned to Shadow. "I want my name to be Sky." Shadow nodded and looked at the girl.

"I'll think of a name...just as long as it isn't cat food." She muttered and everyone laughed.

"Okay I think we need to find some shelter or something first."

Nathan tapped Sky on the shoulder and he turned around. _"Isn't Sky a girls name?"_

Sky shrugged. "I think it is like the name Joe...kinda neutral." Nathan nodded and scratched his head.


	4. New surroundings

**That part with Sky is kind of a reminder of what first happened when I met Sky. I thought he was a girl! Sega owns the Sonic crew. I own Justin and Nathan, Celestialthehedgird owns Celestial and the name Sky belongs to Sky the hedgehog. Sorry for using you Silhouette without proper permission but I couldn't think of anyone that could be closer to Celestial!**

**Station Square**

Tails was walking home after the earlier incident, something in his head knew this was going to cause trouble. A large gust of wind threw him off his feet and some trash also flew by. "What in the-" He looked up in the sky at what looked like a ball of wind, leaves and other debris was caught in it. Tails quickly flew off towards his workshop.

Sonic watched as the sphere flew off faster then a plane. As soon as it was gone, the wind stopped and some fog settled in. He could hear the familiar sound of the tornado; he turned to the edge of the building and watched as the plane was coming up fast. He jumped and landed safely on the wing. "Hey Tails!" He shouted over the engine.

"Hey Sonic, Did you see where it went?" Sonic nodded and pointed and the tornado flew off at full speed.

Amy was down below on the streets when the tornado flew above her. "Oh... They're leaving me behind again." She sighed quite loudly as she just continued walking. "One day we'll be together Sonic, just you wait."

**Island**

"Are you sure there are no wild animals here... What if they're hiding and just waiting for me to go to sleep, so they can eat me..." Sky rolled his eyes and grabbed the girl by the shoulder and made her look at him.

"There is nothing here but us, okay?" He let go and walked along with the other. "Anyway, if there are any animals here, other than us... Then they will be a great meal." He smirked while she just gagged at the thought.

"That's just gross!" She ran around Sky, as if avoiding him and walked beside Shadow instead. "What are we going to do?" Shadow stopped, as did the others.

"Well, we set up a shelter and live there I guess." He looked around the small clearing they had made it to. "I think this spot will do." A flash of lightning struck the land several times, making a flat black surface. Strong wind blew about, hauling trees from the ground and tearing them into logs. Golden spears flew through the winds and struck the logs, flattening the ends.

Nathan and Justin just stared in awe as the three worked together and made a cabin. Not the best quality but they were not picky. After successfully building their shelter, they gathered leaves and sticks they could use inside.

Rocks covered the floor of the cabin and mud while the beds were made of flattened leaves and logs. _"Well can't say it's worse then where we were before."_ Nathan murmured and happily fell down onto a bed.

Shadows ears moved a little. "What's that?" A sound resembling a chainsaw screamed through the air.

"Sounds like we have company." Sky muttered and went outside, the others soon followed.

When they came to the outside, Sonic was standing in the middle of the clearing with Tails by his side. "Hey Shadow, so this is where you went."

Nathan ran up to the blue hedgehog, almost tripping along the way. _"Amazing! You look just like Shadow!" _Sonic backed away slightly as Nathan advanced. _"Well except the colour and other things... Never mind..." _He ran back to the others. _"He's just a normal hedgehog, nothing compared to Shadow here."_

"You'd probably be able to tell better if you still had your glasses..." Justin mumbled. "Or your contacts...Whatever you used to use."

_"I can see perfectly fine thank you!" _Nathan pouted and crossed his arms. Another sound that resembled the plane echoed around the forest. A large black helicopter with GUN imprinted on the side landed on the empty side of the clearing and a grey wolf walked out with Rouge and Omega.

The wolf was wearing a uniform that clearly had the same crest. "Hi!" The four escapees stood in fighting stance, some looking more intent on killing him than others. "I'm not here to fight! Or get you back for that matter... I'm just here to chat." He waved his arms in an attempt to live the next few hours.

Rouge just walked over to the group. "Hey..." She looked at Sonic in an almost evil way. "Didn't I tell you to butt out." Sonic shrugged and leaned against the tornado. "Anyway, Shadow... There was a rebellion run by Mascara in GUN, it's not really safe there any more... So Cress here has grabbed some supplies for you guys to live on..."

_"Wait... Won't most of this has to be signed off to come here..." _Nathan was already digging through some boxes of preserved food and other supplies.

"No problem... You know the mess you guys made..." Sky just walked back into the house and ignored them. "Apparently, we can get away with saying this stuff got destroyed in the process..."

Nathan passed a box to Justin and quickly grabbed another one to look through. _"Books! We get books! I love books!"_

The female hedgird just slouched and looked bored. "You know maybe all of you should go before the storm starts up." She said loudly enough for all to hear. Nathan and Justin quickly emptied the helicopter and stayed inside, since they already knew what she meant. Lightning struck the ground only a few feet from the helicopter; another struck in front of Sonic and Tails. Which made Tails jump and quickly grab onto Sonic.

Cress stared in awe, loosened his collar a little and then looked at his watch. "Oh wow, look at the time. Rouge don't you think _we should leave_." He hinted the last words with extra enthusiasm. Cress and Rouge grabbed Omega and dragged him into the helicopter and they flew off.

Tails hopped into the Tornado and Sonic jumped onto the back. "Just don't cause too much trouble, okay?" Sonic commented before they also flew away.

When it seemed they would get no more visitors then Shadow walked back inside, the girl followed.

Shadow and the hedgird just stared in bewilderment when they entered and saw Justin, Nathan and Sky digging through the boxes like children on Christmas day. Shadow slapped his face and shut his eyes. "Hey, I want some too!" The girl ran forward and joined them. Pulling and throwing things about like a wind passing through a yard of leaves.

Shadow walked up to a box of books and picked one out and then sat down and began to read. About half way through the book and Shadow was already lying on the floor sound asleep.

**Morning**

"Shadow." Something tapped the end of his nose; he rolled over and groaned quietly. A few snickers and giggles made the dark hedgehogs ears twitch, something furry was forced in his arms. A blanket was covering most of his body; it was soft, fuzzy and very warm. A flash of light that could be seen even with his eyes closed brought him to reality.

"What?" Shadow sat up and heard a lot of tumbling and other things getting knocked over. He looked at the teddy bear in his arms and the pink blanket covering him. His eyes narrowed to slits as he threw off the childish objects.

Sky was sitting and leaning against the wall while reading a book. "Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it." He licked a feather and turned a page. "They decided it would be fun to make a photo album...and so far they had lots of embarrassing photos of everyone..." He closed the book, stood up and pointed to a large pile of junk. "Except you." He walked outside to leave the others for the taking.

Shadow glared at the pile, already knowing they were inside. He walked over to the large mound and was about to reach in and grab one of them but something already jumped out and landed precisely on top of him, knocking him down. "Hey Shadow guess what?" Shadow looked at the girl sitting on his stomach. "I found the name for me!" The hedgird bounced up and down continuously while holding some books and a camera. "I read this book and it had this really cool stuff happening! It had to do with the sky and lightning and flying and all sorts of things..." Shadow grabbed her by her shoulders and hauled her back so he could stand up.

"And?" She shoved the book in his face and then pulled out a small square piece of plastic.

"I want my name to be Celestial!" She grabbed the book from his hands and showed him the plastic strip. "Shadow, pink is really your colour. Don't you think?" Shadow went to grab it but a different hand grabbed it first. "Aw! Sky give that back!" The bird just smiled and hid it behind his back.

"If you pick the right hand... You get to keep it." The picture of Shadow sleeping with childish items was obviously getting switched between the feathered hands. Shadow rolled his eyes and just walked away.

He walked over to a fold out seat and sat on it with a tired look. "If she wants it, fine. Not like anyone else will see it... Nathan, Justin are you coming out of there yet?"

"Not yet..." Came Justin's muffled reply. Sky reluctantly handed the photo to Celestial, she looked rather pleased and ran over to the pile and jumped in.

Sky and Shadow just stared at the pile in wonder. "I'm curious to think we may be missing something..." Shadow nodded but just yawned and curled up.

Celestial's head poked out from the pile and looked at Sky. "Oh you're curious are you?" She quickly ran out, grabbed him and dragged him into the pile...despite him not wanting to.

**Later**

Shadow awoke to the sound of rain and water dripping on his leg. _"Hey... Shadow..." _The soft voice of Nathan reached his ears. His eyes opened and other than some candles lighting small areas of the cabin. Nathan was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"What now?" Shadow muttered and rubbed his eyes.

_"Well..." _Nathan scratched his head. _"We were messing around a lot and then Celestial was saying something that didn't make sense... So we asked her what she was talking about and she said about her imaginary friend... Silhouette."_ Nathan coughed and looked at the Sky and Justin, who were sitting on the junk.

"You didn't tease her, did you?" Shadow stood up and looked about the one room, she was no where in site.

Nathan shook his head. _"It kind of blurted out... I said that there was one person I could remember with a imaginary friend by that name..." _He sat on the floor and put the candle down. "Shadow... Before you were created... The imaginary friend belonged to Maria...before she met you." Shadows eyes widened and he looked at the other, hoping this was some kind of joke.

"It's true..." Sky muttered. "I remember her telling me about her...when she was human... She was also locked down in that base before a year was over..."

"But I saw her..." Shadow murmured, not believing what he was hearing to be true. "I saw her die... She couldn't of..." He shook his head. "Where did she go?" They all looked surprised at Shadows turn of attitude. Nathan pointed out the door, as did the others. Shadow didn't wait for a proper reply, he ran out the door.

Nathan looked at Sky and Justin. _"Do you think it's really her?"_ Sky's head dropped and Justin just shrugged. _"I guess he'll find out..."_

**Outside**

Shadow ran into the rain, looking around desperately for any sign of her. A crash of lightning cracked the sky in two and struck somewhere in the trees. He ran off towards the lightning, trying to put everything together in his head.

He could see a tree fall and then crash onto the ground. Shadow's ear perked as he heard whimpering, not too far away, he could see Celestials feet... She was sitting at the tree. "Celestial..." He heard her gasp and saw her grip her legs tighter.

"What do you want..." She muttered quite angrily.

Shadow walked over beside her and sat down on the wet yet soft grass. "Are you okay?" He grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it a little.

"Who am I Shadow...who am I?" She shuddered from the icy winds and instinctively wrapped her arms around Shadows shoulders, giving in to his support.

"It's going to be okay..." He whispered soothingly, tears threatening his eyes.

"Shadow..." Celestials grip tightened. "Who is Maria..."

**Cabin**

Sky was under a pile of blankets and seemed quite content, despite the odd drip or two that hit the ground near him. Nathan was happily curled up and asleep in one of Justin's large arms. Having no luck at sleep, Justin was leaning against a wall with a few blankets and pillows piled on, or around him.

A loud crash of lighting followed by a giggle and a crunch of leaves seemed to be coming from just outside. "Shadow?" Justin asked the empty air. As if on cue, two creatures came through the door...both soaked and dripping from the rain. "Celestial... You're okay, welcome back." Justin whispered so the others would not wake.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Celestial yawned loudly and walked near Justin, she looked at the pile of blankets and other stuff around him and raised a questioning brow. "And where are we meant to sleep?" Justin's eyes followed her path and just shrugged.

"I've got a spare arm..."

**Finally... I think there will be one more chapter and then that will be it... YAY! People walk away and only a few people actually read it. All right! I lost readers! Score!**


	5. Final

**Thanks to my low amount of readers! Sega owns Shadow and any other Sonic related character. Celestialthehedgird owns Celestial and I own, Nathan, Justin and the character Sky might as well be owned by him...considering he's conveniently red.**

The sun shone its loving light along the seas waves and stroked the lands mass. A small group of creatures greeted the mornings might like every other animal would, despite their differences.

"Someone block off the door..." Sky muttered and hid further into the pile, only a few feathers could be seen.

Nathan opened his eyes and yawned loudly and looked at the bright ray of light coming through the door_. "We built the house the wrong way..." _He yawned again and got up, he stretched and walked into the open sunlight. "Hey, you guys should come see this... it's beautiful."

Some of them stirred but easily drifted back. Sky, unable to get back to sleep, got up and trudge outside and stood beside Nathan. "What are you...wow..."

Shadow was the next to walk outside and look at what they were being so amazed about, Celestial was awake but just stayed in Justin's arms, claiming she was too tired to be awake yet.

They all stood there and gazed at the bronze on the treetops and the golden shine on the sea, the silver lining on the clouds. _"I can't remember the last time I saw the sunrise..." _Nathan muttered and some of the others nodded. _"I guess its like that old saying of being stuck in a cave... You miss out on a lot..."_

"You don't have to make it so pacific that we are really old y'know." Justin sat down to enjoy the warmth that came with the light. "Hey, what do we do about food?" He looked at the others and Nathan shrugged.

"I saw some fishing rods inside but I could easily just use the wind to catch anything."

Celestial jumped down and looked around. "Well then, I'll get us a fire going then." Lighting struck and made some ground black. "I'll get some rocks, someone else get fire wood and someone else can make some seats for us."

They all agreed on the options and went off to the various tasks, Sky went to catch the fish, Justin to carry them, Nathan to make the seats or use some things from the cabin. Shadow went for the task of firewood while Celestial went to get rocks.

All their tasks being successful, they were about to get ready to eat when a sudden crash of thunder and rain poured down, soaking the animals in seconds. Celestial squealed as they ran inside.

They all stood at separate parts of the cabin and looked at each other, Shadow just laughed and sat down. Justin shook off while the others sat down and formed a circle. "Well... Dinner is off the menu." After Justin sat down they all started laughing and holding their stomachs. "So Shadow, what have you been doing for the past fifty years?"

"Short version or long story?" Shadow scratched his head and shook some of the water from his fur.

The others looked at each other and then looked back at Shadow. "_Probably short... I'm getting sleepy." _Nathan stretched and was about to lean on Sky but he moved so that he fell on the floor. Nathan quickly sat back up and tried to stay awake.

"Well..." As Shadow told of his past; the creatures were shocked and sometimes saddened by Shadow's tale. It passed long into the night until the rain began to let up and Shadow finally finished with the beginning of the most recent events.

Nathan stood up and stretched. _"Here I thought you were wondering around for the past fifty years..."_ He jumped onto the closest pile of blankets and pillows and instantly dozed off.

"We should have waited until tomorrow..." Sky yawned and crawled under a pile of blankets, like he had earlier that day.

Justin sat against the wall and piled any spare blankets on himself. "Enough blankets there?" Celestial commented while watching him.

"Not really... I get very cold during the night."

"Awww... Justin gets cold." Celestial ran over and jumped into his arms. "I'll keep you warm. Come on Shadow, there's room for two." Shadow shrugged and jumped in next to Celestial.

"Thanks..." Justin shifted into a more comfortable position and slept soundly.

Half of the moon shone brightly with a comforting glow, only seen by few outside cities or living far away from any light. Celestial watched a patch of white light as it slowly worked its way across the floor. "Shadow." She whispered as quietly as she could. His ear twitched and his eyes slowly opened.

He looked at her and raised a brow. "What is it? Did you hear something?" He stretched and rolled over so he was lying on his back.

"I can't sleep." She muttered and began running her fingers through her quills, twisting and twirling the strands.

"Maybe there is something you haven't done?" Shadow covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Huh?"

"Some people have trouble sleeping because they feel something is left unfinished."

"Oh, so that's why..." Celestial snickered, quickly got up and kissed Shadow on the cheek before returning to her original position and giggled. "Good night."

Shadow blushed and smirked as he looked at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. She squeaked before she realised what had happened.

**That is the end. Sorry, no more, My brain only planned it to here.**


End file.
